Stormy Sessions
by SupButterCup
Summary: A thunder and lightning storm gets in the way of a band session. But does the block in that path open up a different path for Stevie and Zander?
1. Storms

It was pouring, raining harder than anyone had ever seen in years. Gravity 5 had band practice and _some _people took it more seriously than others did. Stevie was one of the members that wasn't afraid of a little rain. Kacey, however, was terrified of thunder and lightning storms. So Kacey decided to skip 'just this once,' in her words. Kevin and Nelson, who are a package deal, decided to stay with Kacey to 'protect her from all that is evil,' in their words. Both Zander and Stevie were not informed of this change in line up.

Stevie has four older brothers, so pulling your own weight is the only way to get material things. Only her dad has a real job but her mom is a popular online blogger and that brings in some money. Since her parents aren't filthy rich, Stevie can't afford a car, only a bike. So the rain prevents her from biking to the practice. Well it would've if the rain started before she left. The day went from sunny to deadly in a matter of seconds. She had to run the last two blocks to the band room because she could barely see the road in front of her.

Zander was already at the band room and nervous because everyone was late. Stevie barged in completely soaked, mainly because of the fact that the water was coming down harder than it does in her shower. Zander ran up to her, instinctively gave her a hug. As she began to hug him back, lightning flashed and thunder crashed, making her jump into his arms. Not many know this about Zander, but he has great paternal instincts: he is always comforting, supportive, and he knows just what to say and when to say it.

"What happened?" Zander finally said after lying her down on the couch and kneeling next to her, holding her hand.

"I got wet." Stevie simply put. Stevie's hair was sticking to the sides of her cheeks and makeup was running down her face. "Do you have a change of clothes?" It was a long shot but it wouldn't hurt to ask him if he did.

"Surprisingly, I do." Zander got up and walked over to his bags, there he picked up a drawstring bag and tossed it to her, "Being the style savvy person I am, I always have a spare change." The outfit was simple slightly worn jeans and a grey T-shirt.

"Thanks, but there's nowhere to change," Stevie said holding back a blush.

"I won't look, I promise." Zander covered his eyes with his hands.

"Zander, you're my best friend but I can't trust you on this. Here," She handed him one of Nelson's gorilla masks, don't ask, and told him to put it on. The mask was impossible to see through, everyone knows this because of the numerous scars Nelson has from walking into sharp table corners while wearing said mask.

"Only you, Stevie, can make me wear this ridiculous thing," He chuckled.

Stevie backed into the corner and put on the T-shirt and jeans. The rain soaked through all the three layers of her clothes down to her bra, so there was an outline of her bra through the grey shirt. The jeans were a bit loose but luckily, a belt was provided: it was a bit to big so she had to poke a hole to hold the larger pants on her smaller figure.

"Steve, can I take of this mask? It's suffocating me." Zander's question was barely audible through the furry mask.

"Yeah go ahead."

**So I want to write another multi chap, and I'm not sure how long this is going to be but I probably can't update until next week because I should be studying for finals right now and next week I'll be taking them! Wish me luck!**


	2. Candles

Zander took off the mask and took in a breath of fresh air. When he turned around he saw Stevie wringing her hair out, he was surprised how much water her hair could hold.

"You don't happen to have a towel?" Stevie asked leaning forward so her dry change of clothes wouldn't get wet.

"Nah," Zander sighed and shrugged.

"Really?" Stevie asked lifting her head up to look at him, only to see nothing but her hair covering her face.

"I only provided you with a change of clothes and welcoming arms!" Zander yelled but in a lighthearted spirit, Stevie knew he was kidding.

"Yeah well you didn't provide me with a bra and underwear!"

"I never said you had to keep them on!" Zander went a little too far in his banter; Stevie flipped her hear back, got up, and punched Zander hard in the arm. Stevie doesn't like statements demeaning to women. "OUCH! Stevie I was joking!" He rubbed his arm where a bruise was starting to form.

"Well my _parts _are all wet!" She said, not realizing the obvious innuendo in her sentence.

"That's what she said!" Zander laughed at his out-of-date joke that would've been said by anyone around. Good one Zander. Good one.

"Shut up." Stevie hit him again. "I think Kacey has some hair products lying around, I'll look for them."

"What should I do?" Zander whined like a five year old.

"I don't know. Put something on the TV or something." Stevie waved him off while she searched for the hair products.

"Fine," Zander huffed picking up the remote.

Stevie continued looking, came upon a closet door, and walked inside. She saw the light in the middle and tried to turn it on. It wouldn't so she walked back to the door, which had been closed, but it was stuck shut. '

"Stevie, there's nothing on!"

"Zander there are over a thousand channels, I'm sure there's something on!"

"No, the power's out! There is NOTHING ON!"

"Oh." Stevie realized that she couldn't see a thing, surprised it didn't occur to her that she couldn't see two inches in front of her. "Zander I think I'm stuck." She was stuck.

"Stuck where?" Zander yelled back, not getting off the couch and looking straight ahead as if there was still a TV to look at.

"Behind some a door!"

"Which door?"

"I DON'T FREAKING KNOW BECAUSE I CAN'T SEE! NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Okay, Stevie, calm down I'll help you." Zander took out his phone, turned on the flashlight app, and started his search. Stevie was banging on the door to clue Zander as to where she was. "I'm coming!"

Stevie tried to find a light in the closet. She found the string and yanked it a few times. It didn't turn on. She kept trying to turn it on but nothing happened. It was pitch black and she was stuck in a closet. On top of all that, her hair was wet and gross.

"Zander, the light is burnt out I can't see a thing!"

"No no no, the power's out."

"UUuuuugh!"

"Stevie everything's gonna be fine," Zander found the door and opened it, "Got it!"

"Thanks. Can I borrow your flashlight?" Stevie took the phone right out of his hand, "Thanks again." She winked but he couldn't see.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for a hair band or a rubber band at least." Stevie remembered what she was looking for, a makeup bag with a pink, cursive K engraved on the front. When she found it, she opened it and dumped it out on the ground. "Look at all these hair products!" No one ever thought Stevie would ever be that excited about styling products. She put some in her hair and then pulled it back.

"Now can we get out of this closet, it's weird?" Zander grabbed Stevie's arm and pulled her out of the closet.

"Are there any candles or something we can light?"

"I think there are some scented ones left over from Kacey's failed attempt at a romantic date with Dean," Zander laughed at the memory, Kacey went through so much trouble for a guy that wouldn't know romance if it kicked him in the face. Zander remembers that because of the fact that he had to buy all of the candles and Dean was too good for the cheap ones. He lit a few and put them around the couch.

"So… Now what do we do?" Stevie awkwardly asked, it's not the most comfortable thing to be in a room lit only by candles intended for romantic purposes, nothing to do, and the only person you're with is your best friend of the opposite gender.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Well I don't know either!"

"Okay, obviously saying we don't know what to do is not helping us figure out what to actually do so let's figure something out!"

"Zander, since you are so full of bright ideas why don't you think of something!"

"FINE!"

"Fine."

Both of them didn't say much for a little while. Stevie just looked at Zander with raised eyebrows until he broke the silence, "Well it's hard to think with so much pressure put on me!"

"You are an idiot!"

"I thought you said I was the one with the great ideas."

"Shut up."


	3. Tattoos

"Zander…" Stevie said in a high voice.

"Whhaaaatttt?" Zander asked in the same high tone.

"Tell me a secret."

"Why?"

"We'll go back and forth. You tell a secret and I'll tell one."

"Whatever. Okay, ummm… I'll start off small; in the second grade I had a major crush on my music teacher." Zander stated simply. It was a secret that he never really that wasn't a big deal, he just never told anyone.

"My turn, I'm allergic to kiwis."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I had to lie and say I wasn't to get my job at Danny Mango's."

"How do you work there then?" Zander was actually enjoying himself; Stevie was his best friend but there was still so much he didn't know about her. Zander did really enjoy learning but he loves to learn new things about Stevie.

"I'm not severely allergic so I just take some antihistamines and if I get hives I just put some ointment on my arms after work."

"Here, Stevie, look," Zander held out the palm of his right hand; Stevie had to look closely to see because of the lack of light, "See that right there?" He pointed to the middle, "That scar is from the time I tried smashing my guitar at the end of my first performance in the fourth grade."

Stevie laughed, "Smooth Zander, really smooth," She traced her finger along the scar, "Wow, that's a long scar. What did you do to it?"

"Well… It's funny… Ha ha… I don't remember."

"Nice."

"Ms. Baskara, it's your turn."

"This next secret never ever ever ever ever leaves this room!" Stevie looked Zander right in his eyes and gave him a look that told him if he was to tell he would be effed up.

"I promise!"

"Last week, I walked in on my brother and his girlfriend."

"Elaborate…"

"No, your turn!"

"Fine. Okay, same deal. This secret can never leave the room," Zander looked both ways, just to be safe, "I have a tattoo."

"WHAT?"

"I have a tattoo."

"OF WHAT?"

"It's a clef note."

"Where?"

"On my chest. Here, look," Zander took off his shirt to show Stevie, "It's over my heart because, you know music comes from the heart…"

"Awww… That's so sweet!" Stevie gushed, "Zander you do know that is one of the best ways to pick up girls?"

"I mean I guess, but it's special. I don't want to pick up girls with something special unless I think they're special."

"My next secret is I think your tattoo is hot. Now tell me more secrets about this tattoo of yours!" Stevie said quickly, Zander didn't really hear what she said.

"My dad let me get it without my mom's permission. She still doesn't know." He had no idea that scars, tattoos, and doing things without a parent's permission were such turn ons for Stevie. She had never been more attracted to a person in her whole life.

"Did it hurt?"

"Kinda."

"When did you get it?"

"A few weeks ago."

"Did it hurt?"

"You already asked me that!"

"Yeah but I think you lied."

"It hurt more at first but I got used to it."

"Put your shirt back on," Stevie said trying to prevent herself from attacking his face with her lips.

"You know you like it!"

"You like the idea of me liking your abs more than you do." Stevie tossed his shirt in his face and tried to play it cool (the darkness helped).

Then something strange happened, something very strange. Zander and Stevie's eyes were locked, even as Zander put his shirt back on. It was as if they were thinking the same exact thing, yet they weren't thinking anything at all. Their bodies were in control; their minds were not factored into the equation. The feeling they were feeling wasn't horniness either, hormones were not the cause of the case. Simultaneously they leaned in, breaking the silence with-

_**CRASH!**_ The thunder shook them out of their trance. Stevie awkwardly smoothed her hands on her Zander's pants. Zander ran his fingers through his hear and exhaled loudly. Stevie raised her eyebrows and rubbed her lips like she was rubbing in chapstick.

They avoided eye contact with each other at all costs, "I'm… uh… sorry… I guess…" He was scratching the back of his neck, looking in Stevie's direction but not looking at her.

Stevie opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself a few times before she finally spoke, "I don't know how to say that it was okay and that it was weird without making it sound… odd… because I wanted to but I don't remember what actually just happened."

"I find it odd that I know exactly what you mean…"

"I KNOW! It's like, my mind went blank and I just almost kissed you within that period of time!"

"I mean, Stevie, how cheesy would it be if we totally made out? Romantic candle light, perfect cuddling weather, and at one point we were both topless!"

Stevie laughed, "I know, right?" Both of them were in the middle of a laugh when they finished what they started…

**Authors notes are for squares. **


	4. Stories

Zander and Stevie must've been making out on the couch for 30 minutes (2 ½ bases). It was 'passionate' but not necessarily 'romantic.' Sure, they were in a romantic setting, every sign pointed to young love. If only it was. They were best friends. They didn't think they were anything more, but they were. They were in-between. Both of them were far too scared to take a chance, put all their feelings in the middle of the table, and hope they were dealt a good hand. The feelings they had were there but they had to figure out what the feelings were and where they were exactly.

Zander's Story:

Zander was a 'player' who claims to have been with countless girls. Well he has made his way around the block and dated more girls than the average 16 year old boy, but he was still a virgin. Stevie was one of his first friends. He saw something in her that most didn't because she welcomed him into her very closed world right from the beginning. Knowing this, he always had a _thing _for Stevie because she is special. It's weird to think that Stevie was Zander's main 'bro'. She was always there for him, great as a wingman, and nice to hang out with without pressure of doing what he was actually doing at this moment.

Stevie's Story:

Stevie, growing up with 4 older brothers and all their friends, was never much of a girly girl. She never fit in at the sleepovers because all they had were barbie's (not G.I. Joe's). Everyone thought Stevie was so cold because she had said a few snappy things to a few gossipy girls. Stevie was great with guys as friends but terrible in any romantic situation (however she was doing fine in this not-so-romantic one). Stevie is an open book, what you see is what you get. Sure there are a few things that you need to read between the lines to see them.

Their Story:

Stevie opened her eyes, when she looked at what she was doing her eyes widened. "Oh shit!"

"What?" Zander thought things were going great, although he didn't know what thing they had.

"Just-just-just what are we doing?"

"I don't know!" Zander yelled sitting up, making Stevie fall flat on her stomach. "I don't know exactly, but I like it."

"Why?"

"Why? Why not?" Zander helped her up, "Stevie I think I like you. And before you interrupt me, with other girls it was nothing, absolutely nothing. With you, it's like that and more. You are beautiful, smart, funny, and unlike any other girl I've ever met." Zander tried to find her eyes but they were looking for a think to distract her. "Stevie look at me!" He grabbed her face, more aggressive than he had hoped for, and _made_ their eyes meet.

"Well? You have my attention now so the floor is yours."

"That's what I like about you. I said it earlier but the fact that you in no way acknowledged that I just poured my heart out to you continues to prove my point that you are you unique."

"You think I'm unique?" She blushed.

"Did you-what-how-did you just hear me?"

"I heard you." Stevie smiled and gave him a heartfelt kiss, about 5-Mississippi's long. Suddenly, the power turned back on.

"HEY HEY HEY! We're here!" Kevin shouted as he, Nelson, and Kacey walked dressed in rain coats, holding umbrellas, and rain boots.

"Whhhaaaaa?" They all asked in unison when they realized the intimate position that Zander and Stevie were in.

"So Stevie and I are a thing now…" Zander looked at each of them with raised eyebrows and an arm around his girlfriend.

"I knew that you two would eventually get together, but not like this!" Kacey spat at them, disgusted.

"What?" The couple was so confused.

Nelson flipped his hair, "Yeah, Kacey's right. It was always a 'will they or won't they?' thing between you guys." Nelson flipped his hair again.

"It's just such a corny setting. We thought there would be some kind of catastrophe that brought you two together and while you were saving the day, it would happen." Everyone looked at Kevin like he was an idiot. He was being one.

"Well Stevie had to walk a few blocks in the rain because she was unable to bike," Zander began telling the story.

"Yeah I had to wear his clothes."

"I agree with the cheesiness but clichés are overdone because they work."

"Zander, that's such a cheesy thing to say." Everyone rolled his or her eyes.

"Whatever guys! I don't think you should be criticizing me, a guy who just made out with his girlfriend for like 20 minutes!" Zander was being so defensive (he gets like that sometimes).

"That was before we were official."

"Still counts!" Zander popped his collar and received fist bumps from both Kevin and Nelson, while Stevie wasn't looking Kacey gave him a high five.

No one was really in the mood to practice anymore. So instead, they enjoyed the technology that they had missed for so long, in their books, and watched a movie. Stevie and Zander left a bit earlier so they could go on their first official date. It was just coffee, and it wasn't too different from when they normally hang out besides holding hands under the tables and kissing goodnight. Both of them knew that falling for their best friend was the best thing that ever happened to them. It was life changing but worth the risk, they highly suggest trying it.

**I don't really like the ending but whatever. Review please! (I hate begging but you guys never do unless I ask)**


End file.
